The Magic Forge
by ForgerOfLies
Summary: Harry Potter story Ideas that might be future projects
1. Chapter 1

Vegas-Birth of the Sorcerer

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of breathing.

There was a dull ache in his head, heavy and irritating.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?!" Harry said completely disoriented from his hangover. Idly checking his surroundings.

He then noticed the woman to his right... and damn was she ugly! He then looked to his hand, an unfamiliar feeling he felt from it. Staring at him was a wedding band.

"Fuck."

-O-

His life was over, Harry thought glumly. He contemplated suicide but decided against it. He wasn't a coward, he was a Gryffindor damn it. Deciding to exercise that innate courage to save his hide he began.

"Look lady, I'm sure it was... fun while it lasted." Harry said finding the urge to retch at the 'woman' standing in front of him.

"B-but we got married! It says so in the paper."

"So it does, be that as it may I-" Harry said pausing to look around to look for a suitable target. "Already have a wife."

"What!" The 'Woman' scandalously shrieked in dismay. "I don't believe you!"

Harry gestured to the beautiful lady that caught his eye.

"Prove it." The detestable lady asked, not believing Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth for a second then figured, it was a risk he had to take. There are times when a man has to put his best foot forward and damn it all to hell this was one of those times!

Gryffindors forward!

Harry shrugged and sauntered off to the beautiful woman. Stopping the lady with a pleading look much like a kicked puppy really.

Harry then said "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Diana." The woman in glasses said, somewhat coldly.

"Sorry about this, I'll explain later." Harry said.

Diana tilted her head in confusion.

Harry used that position to give her a deep kiss. Sensual, like a lovers kiss.

Harry looked towards the other 'lady' to see her huff and then sagged. He sighed in relief then turned to Diana to explain. Only to find her red with anger.

"Err." Harry looked at the pin that said Ms. Diana Prince. " , I can explain

this."

Diana nailed him with a glare that made him almost shake on impulse.

Merlin! Harry thought. It was worse than facing Voldemort himself! He fought the urge to whimper valiantly and really he thought it was brave of him that he only gave a small nervous grin.

"Ms. Prince I'm really sor-" Harry said before he was interrupted with Diana pulling him on the arm with surprising strength dragging him along like he only weighed a few stones at best.

Yeah. You fucked up big time, Harry m'boy. He could already hear Sirius' and Remus' mocking laughter on the background. Wait.

"Sirius, Moony!" But it was too late, Diana already pushed him to the wall pinning him with her hands and a glare. Truthfully it was her glare that scared him more. They were in an isolated place. Perfect for a beating.

"I know that this may sound weird but-" Harry suddenly stopped his mouth still was moving but he was sure it wasn't he who was controlling it. He recognized the tell tale sign of magic burst forth from who knows where. "Do you have some sort of kinky fetish? Cause this here is hot. Just letting you... Oof." Harry groaned as he was hit in the stomach! 'God damn it Sirius, you better pray to your God the next time I-' Thank god for impact reduction clothes.

"Gah! Stop it already." Harry said after a few punches. The woman really knew her stuff. Any lesser man would be in the ground rolling in pain... technically he was but at least he was doing it with style!

"It's a curse, a curse I tell you!" Harry yelled out desper- err with authority.

"What curse?" Diana eyed him dubiously, not discounting the possibility of his claim however. That was good.

"I'm cursed with... with-" Harry's eyes widened in horror as he once again lost control of what he was saying. "This hot body and incredibly handsome face, what do you say I show you more of my curseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh."

'Oh. Thank god for that cup! Remus, buddy, saint, you're absolved.'

"Lady! Curse. Lewd mouth!" Harry got out before once again he lost control of his verbal faculties. "Mmmm, mmm. What a feisty babe you are. Are you perhaps interested in bondaaaagrrrr." He said, using his hands he tried to close his mouth fighting to keep it from opening.

"What a foul curse!" Diana gasped as she realized that it did indeed look like the man was cursed with something. Greek mythos was rife with men cursed by the gods, this was indeed a very real possibility.

"Yeah, really. Sorry that I- really want to see you out of those clothes, Sexy lady." Harry instinctively curled to a ball to minimize damage but none came.

"We got to have you fixed. I know someone. Come" Diana after checking how he is, while she held back a lot this man was surprisingly robust as if all she did was tickle him in fact. Diana pursed her lips in a bit of displeasure at being tricked but then remembered the man was cursed therefore he really didn't deserve any sort of beating.

"Damn you Sirius." Harry muttered. Following the brunnette, rather her perfectly shaped bottom.

"That's some fine ass." Gah! "I didn't mean that, I mean it is fine but I-"

"It's fine. I know it's the curse. Hurry up so we can have it removed." Diana said softly, red staining her cheeks- on the face- with either restrained anger or embarrassment.

Harry sweated coldly realizing that it was in fact not the curse. "Yeah Sorry." He mumbled following closely.

-O-

"Remus buddy you look like shit." Sirius jested at Remus.

"Sirius... shut up." The haggard looking man snapped.

"Care for a celebratory drink?" Sirius offered a glass of what Remus figured to be whiskey.

"Padfoot it's only 9 am." Remus deadpanned as he ignored the glass in favor of actually ordering something to eat.

"We're in Vegas. You gotta live a little."

"I'd prefer if I lived longer thank you very much."

"On the matter of living, how'd you think Harry's enjoying himself?"

Remus stared at Sirius for a second then shrugged. "That depends, if that curse you made will act up then I'm sure he's not enjoying anything... at all."

"Remus. Tsk tsk. Have you no faith? It's me." Sirius proclaimed hands opened wide promptly smashing his glass on the table. "Ooops I'm going to pay for that."

In response Remus gave his 'It's you that's why I'm worried' stare.

"Making a ruckus so early?" A woman's voice declared. Remus felt arms wrap around his neck from the back.

"Tonksie! How'd it go? Did he cry? Or maybe he found out, he's good at that." Sirius asked the woman currently looking like a supermodel all the while looking for anything suspicious behind him.

"It worked well you should have seen his face, he was so panicked he left this." Tonks said fighting off a giggle while holding Harry's credit card.

A grin threatened to split Sirius' face "You know what this means? Tonks? Remus? Oh and I need to see the memory for uh, educational purposes you understand?"

-O-

Harry looked around and wondered if it's easier just to lose this woman and dispel the curse by himself, then he remembered that Vegas had an even stricter law on magic. He couldn't afford to do that without getting into some sort of trouble with the authorities. Damn that Sirius he planned this well.

"Woman, I cannot wait to be alone with you." Harry sighed as he felt the curse take over again, in response Diana harrumphed and hurried their pace eventually leading him to a Casino/Hotel called Black Cat.

"Oooh, I'm getting excited , to tell you the truth though I'm usually on top but if you're really into that kind of thing then I'll let you-" Diana's glare literally stopped him from his tracks as if his body was faced with a big predator, Voldemort this is how to be scary, you could've learned a thing or two from this woman. Diana then took her phone out and called someone presumably the person who would be able to take the curse away. It took her less than 5 minutes once she was done though the curse hit again.

"I'll have you know that I-"

"Enough!" Diana interrupted unwilling to hear whatever rude commentary the curse would heap on her.

"Hey! Diana, I'm guessing he's the victim?" A pretty brunette came out of the building, she had a top hat and what Harry thought to be a muggle musician's outfit. He groaned.

"Wow , a threesome so early, why I'd say-" "ecnelis" the brunette said and Harry suddenly found himself silenced. He eyed the surrounding, he was so sure that troubles going to come at the brazen show of magic in public.

There were no owls, no hawks or anything resembling a message that would indicate reprisal. Now silenced and confused Harry was led to the hotel by two incredibly beautiful women.


	2. Chapter 2

Chained

Harry Potter/RWBY crossover

Part 1

-O-

"Harry? Mate, you sure this'is a good idea? For the record I'm completely against the idea of these wattoos." Asked Ron, looking uncomfortable looking at the newly inked marks that adorned my body.

"It's tattoos Ron, and Hermione said it'll work I'm more inclined to believe her besides... If I don't..."

I trailed, idly picking at one of the marks.

"It's just, completely mental you know. There has to be a better way to do this than draw pictures at you."

"Ron, drop it. If it seals whatever it is that Voldemort did then it's fine isn't it?" Harry said examining the somewhat tribal looking tattoo that was prominently exhibited on his chest. It looked liked a pair of chains crossed that intersected at his median section.

"Besides doesn't it look intimidating?" I said trying to add some levity. it was kinda cool made me look somewhat more manly, I hope.

"I forgot you're about as mental as Hermione." Ron muttered but I heard him still.

"About as?" That's something, usually no one was as mental as Hermione... For Ron anyway.

"Yeah, can you believe she's on her SPEW gig again?"

I raised a brow. "If it's Hermione I can believe a lot of things."

-O-

It has been a year since Voldemort's defeat. There was a large battle near the start of my sixth year and a public duel where I trounced Voldemort so solidly that most of the remaining death eaters surrendered rather than fight me.

It wasn't that I trained for that battle, but since fourth year at Voldemort's revival there was many a thing out of place in my life. A voice in my head, extra power, extremely advanced reflex and a seemingly bottomless well of magic.

I never told anyone of course, only Ron and Hermione because they were the only ones I could trust with such a secret.

Hermione's research bore some unexpected results. Voldemort's ritual didn't only affect his body but mine's as well. If it could turn a frail and useless homunculus into the scaly yet formidable body that Voldemort used what could it have done to my body? What were the side effects?

That was the question and they didn't really want the answers so Hermione found sealing magic in the form of the tattoos in my body to suppress anything unwanted and it worked mostly. I still had to discharge lots of magical power monthly but it was better than being equivalent to a nuclear power plant.

Everything would be okay so long as the seal is maintained. I know that sound like an ok deal but then came the deal breaker. I got transported to another world, where there was monsters called grim and a humanity that was on the brink of extinction. Worse of all there was no Hermione to maintain the seal.

-O-


End file.
